vesaliusfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldaarth Shadowcross
Despite a scarce amount of evidence tracing '''Eldaarth Shadowcross' '''origins back to a gypsy upbringing across Kalimdor, the vast majority of his background remains undiscovered. Nowadays a personage in the underground, the elf keeps his career hidden behind a profile as a tattoo artist. Description At the peak of physical fitness, doyenly patriarchal. Most noticeable is the inkwork covering his frame, such as the sleeves of green patterns coursing down his arms. History * Childhood Growing up among the ruckus innate to gypsy clans and the illegal cabals and brawls festering across Isildien, Eldaarth engaged in the commotions of the underground at the earliest of ages. * Life in the Army Yet through certain legislation enforcing military conscription, the young elf enrolled in the army upon reaching his younger adult years. Set under the charge of Scout-Commander Serethas, Eldaarth would become an accomplished outrunner of the Kaldorei military. However, three centuries of diverging morals between the pair would ultimately lead to the elf's departure from the unit. * "Quel'nor" Eldaarth's leave of the army transitioned to his arrival in darker institutions. Indeed, his roots brought him back to the world of organised crime, namely in the ranks of the Third Alignment; a union of outlaws who'd set their focus on the management of a blackmarket dominating the scene of Southern Kalimdor's underground. Mines, arenas, taverns, oil plants; numerous were the industries brought into the fold under the organisation's iron fist. * The notorious Fall But despite a quick rise among the consortium's echelons, Shadowcross's period of success was short, for their success had caught the eye of authrorites and rival syndicates alike. When confronted to the inevitable downfall of their business and the likelihood of succumbing to this overthrow, the Alignment's Heads agreed to an escape North, where they would maintain their trade and influence from a safer location. But deceit and treachery was innate to the underground; and fearing the wrath of authorities, a handful of the Alignment exposed these plans. Hoping to gain the Sentinels' mercy in turn. The bulk of the Third Segment would be massacred a few moons later upon emerging from a mountain pass, moments into the wastelands of Desolace. * A blank century Eldaarth was among the few to be captured and sentenced to a century of jail-time in the Hyjal Barrow Dens. There, he learned the trade of tattooist; and though originally spending hours on the craft as a means of killing time, he would soon develop an unmatched talent for the art. * The War of the Shifting Sands The year -975 L.C saw the onset of the Qiraji Wars. Three quarters of a century served, Eldaarth's penitentiary sentence was remitted in exchange for his return to the army, sending him in a vanguard unit partaking in little frontline activity. Heavily employing methods of guerilla warfare, the crew's task of impairing routes were crucial when retreating elven forces evaded pursuing Qiraji insectoids, slowed down by the strategically laborious terrain. The days of havoc grazing precariously close to defeat would ulitmately see the Kaldorei and their dragon allies victorious. With his freedom granted, and a promotion to Sentinel Leader, Eldaarth made his way to the continent's Eastern Coast. * The Silver Baron Eldaarth still held his allegiance to the underground which led to the Sin'Tole's creation, a syndicate operating largely in forgery and money laundering. These activities would all be dissimulated behind those of a shipping company named Silvermantle Exports, held by a wealthy Highborne merchant known only as Cyf. The ports of Southern Kalimdor were a hub for illegal industries throughout the aftermath of the War, until the Grand Alliance's fomation and the large underground drift to the Eastern Kingdom that ensued. Subsequently, Eldaarth and a handful of the syndicate sailed off to the lawless town of Booty Bay and established the shop Silvermantle Shipping, marking Shadowcross' first foothold on this new continent's underground market. Ranks, Titles and Awards * Ranks • First Sergeant of the 19th Feralas Infantry ( Sentinel Leader ) • Lieutenant of The Crows ( Resigned ) • Advisor of The Vesalius • Founding Member of the Sin'Tole • Ravenholdt Instructor ( Disbanded ) • * Awards • The 'Silver Glaive' for military service to Kalimdor in times of war. • The 'Scarab Cross' for military service in the War of the Shifting Sands. • The 'Outrunner's Ribbon' for distinguishing himself by heroism not involving actual conflict with an enemy. • *Titles • Maga "The Accomplished" • Trivia * Eldaarth's backstory OOCly spans across various Role-playing platform over the course almost 10 years. As a result, most of what you've just read has been ICly played out. ( And adapted to fit the Warcraft canonical. ) * I only wrote his story up until the events of Vanilla WoW. The stories that happened during that expansion and the ones that followed may perhaps be added in the future. Category:Characters Category:Crime Category:Crows Category:Smuggler Category:Rogues Category:The Tempest Concilium Category:Night Elf Category:Ravenholdt Category:The Vesalius Company Ltd